<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phil loving hours by Kittypurplebling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171368">Phil loving hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling'>Kittypurplebling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love him, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These fics are centered around Philza.<br/>I really appreciate this character and the man himself.<br/>Plus I don’t see much of Philza!centric fics. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>(Request: Open)</p><p>(Days I post: Monday-Wednesday-Friday)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Please come back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Phil just wants his sons back.</p><p> </p><p>(Please keep aware of the fact i just started watching them and I am unsure of the whole storyline, so it’d be a bit messy and all over the place at first. Still, hope you enjoy.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The winged man was alone, again. It became something of a norm for Phil, being alone for days on end, hoping to receive at least one letter from his sons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He misses them dearly, misses the quiet moments he’d have with Wilbur, misses watching techno smile a genuine smile after receiving a new blade Phil had crafted, misses watching both Tommy and Tubbo laughing like there’s no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last letter he received was a few weeks ago, from Tommy. His youngest son had gotten exiled, saying he had to stay away from L’manberg or else they’d kill him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil had visited, after his son’s exile. The day was spent with Tommy in his arms, tears streaming down the poor boy’s face and all Phil could do was whisper words of comfort. He knew they wouldn’t mean a thing, but at that moment, it meant everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every word uttered from Phil, soft and calm and oh so soothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He meant every bit of it. He didn’t want to see Tommy suffer for something he didn’t mean to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he stayed, for hours till nightfall. Holding his poor son in his arms, wings wrapping around the both of them to preserve heat. He had stayed till Tommy fell asleep. Stayed till his limbs went numb from holding the boy for long periods of times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All because he didn’t want to lose another son. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers, vividly, holding the diamond sword. Wilbur at the end of his blade, then the blood on his hands and <em>oh god </em>there was so much blood. At that moment, Phil felt completely lost. For the first time in decades, he had no idea what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, he did the only logical thing a person would do, he screamed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screamed not only for his dead son but for the war, dragging his sons into this mess he could’ve stopped. Screamed for Fundy because his father had died from Phil’s hands. Screamed because he wanted to feel something, anything, to stop this pain forming in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then it was quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t hear anything, not even the desperate shouts from outside. The cries of the citizens of L’maneberg. All he heard was the ringing of his ears and the sudden realization that his hands were stained with the blood of somebody he had raised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of somebody, he had loved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, as he held Tommy, after hours of crying and consoling, did Phil understand that he missed this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He missed them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he so desperately wants it to go back to normal but he knows that won’t be possible because they were never <em>normal</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s2">tried </span>
  </strike>
  <span class="s1">tries to help, to change things as much as he can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to and he will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mean, why do you think they called him Dadza?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Looking for you under the rubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Phill visits Tommy again only to find him missing. He panics and tries to look for him and bumps into Dream. But Phil doesn’t trust dream.</p><p>(Heavily based off of when Tubbo wanted to go see Tommy.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has been a few weeks since he last visited his youngest son, Tommy. The boy had built a few things with the help of ghostbur and Phil couldn’t be anymore happier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when he visited this time, Tommy was nowhere to be found. Not only that, but his tent was gone and the house he had seen being constructed by his two sons was gone. Blown up to be precise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing left, except for a long pillar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart dropped, Tommy wouldn’t, would he? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil didn’t just lose another son, did he?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh god, please no no no <em>nonononNONONO<strong>NONON</strong></em><strong>-</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you looking for Tommy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That voice, he recognized that voice. Phil had abruptly turned around, facing the masked man. He tensed, this man was none other than Dream himself. Phil had heard stories of him and he was not to be messed with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, the winged man had relaxed his posture, put on a warm smile and folded his wings. With years full of experience, Phil can trick almost anybody with his uncanny skills. He knew how to read people and their bizarre behaviours. He was a wise man, many have told him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I am really worried for him, have you by any chance seen him?” Phil replied, voice calm and smooth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he isn’t here. Didn’t see any body so he must’ve run off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil just nods solemnly to that, his posture falling before straightening up again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize for intruding but thank you for letting me know. I’ll be going now...” Phil said, before turning on his heels to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, I have a proposition. I am also worried about my... friend and since we are both looking for him, we might as well work together. We’ll cover more ground like that, hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The father’s steps had momentarily paused as he thought over Dream’s words. He was right, Phil wasn’t going to lie but he knew for a fact this man is not to be trusted. Especially when he was one of the reasons for Tommy’s exile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde turns to face the masked man, watching him with intent. The first thing Phil had noticed was the clenched fists, unclenching from time to time. But Dream also seemed tense and the look he was giving him (despite his mask) was like he somehow recognized Phil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then it clicked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream does know him but is hiding that fact, why? Why wouldn’t dream tell him he knew him unless it was something to do with his sons? But what exactly?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So many thoughts had passed through Phil’s head that he forgot to respond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So? What do you say?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil contemplated on what to say, resulting in a simple: “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If Tommy’s still alive, he’d come to me. He always does, but thanks for the request.” That was a lie but it’s better than nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Phil turned back around and headed towards the portal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t even say goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had somehow found himself in front of Techno’s house with the intent of talking. However, when he had knocked the door, instead of the Pig hybrid opening it, he was faced with none other then Tommy himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before Phil could utter out a word, he was suddenly encased by a warm body, arms wrapping around his chest and blonde fluffy hair in his face. And <em>oh my god</em>, his son who is alive is in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil didn’t even realize tears were streaming down his face as he pulled his son closer to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy! What did I say about answering the door-... Phil?” Ah, right. He had forgotten about Technoblade. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil had just smiled, and answered with a little “Hello”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet the tears wouldn’t stop flowing, even when he fell down to his knees with Tommy in suite. He was just so relived that he hadn’t lost another one of his boys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God Tommy...You scared the living hell outta me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know...I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy hadn’t even realized the set of tears streaming down the winged man’s face till he felt something wet on his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil- Dad. Wait, why’re you crying? Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just- I’m just so relieved you’re okay...” Phil had laughed at his own words, of course Tommy was okay, this was Tommyinnit we were talking about. The boy filled with such determination it had surprised Phil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay you two, enough chit chat. Let’s go inside, especially you Tommy, you aren’t even wearing a coat!” Techno announced. Despite the hybrid’s cold tone and seemingly lack of empathy, Phil knew he was just looking out for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they entered into the small house Techno had built, did Phil realize that everything was okay. He knows not for long, but he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his kids.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey boys?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both men in question had turned twoards their father, both quirking their heads to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood for the blood god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhhhh requested:</p><p>Uhh, like idk How to put this in words. Ok so like sick techno, voices are especially bad right now and poor Phil trying to be a good dad and trying to help and just wanting him to be allright. I know that’s a really bad description, but I’m bad with words.</p><p>IOnlyCryOnTheWeekends requested:</p><p>I’d love to read about that as well! A comfort story of Phil trying to help Techno through a particularly bad voice overload. Please Author!</p><p>I really enjoyed writing Technoblade. It was fun. <br/>(I also added the backstory for Techno which is in no way CANON)<br/>Thank you for the request!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning on posting this monday but had to rewrite the whole thing because I wasn’t happy with it. Thank you for your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you were to describe Technoblade in a few words, it’d be violent, cruel and powerful. He showed no mercy to his enemies, always keeps his promises and never backs away from a deal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The piglet was born a warrior, some would say he was even undefeatable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is until a rose came into the picture.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers the day he got it, the rose, given to him by a deity of beauty. The god said it’d protect him and those he loved, said that it’ll give him the powers of divinity. He was too naive to understand the consequences then, so he took the flower with pride.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until it crumbled in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The deity laughed at the hybrid’s face, it has finally shown it’s true colours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creature that stood in front of Technoblade was no God but a demon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It called themselves the <em>‘blood god’</em> and was constantly seeking out for the red liquid we call blood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blood god explained that Technoblade was stronger, more powerful than most but it had come with a price.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said price was that he’d give blood to the blood god and if the hybrid were to forget, let’s say that his loved ones would be no more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the creature made sure that he didn’t forget. Whenever it was hungry, voices would scream in his mind to fetch what the so called god desires.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, it was a torturous experience.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fortunately, Phil seemed insistent on always being there for when Techno had one of these episodes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil always seems to know what to do and with his ‘magic hands’, Techno always found himself to be way calmer than before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, it was easier for the hybrid to control. There will always be some sort of slip up and Techno ends up having another episode but Phil was always there to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But not today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today, Technoblade was tired, exhausted even. He had been off looking for more supplies for his home and now with Tommy living under his house, he needed to stock up his materials. (With what Tommy stealing his stuff.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To top it off, Dream is after Tommy and if the masked man finds out he is hiding the young boy, he’s Dead meat. Literally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hybrid had managed to fend off dream once but he doesn’t know if he can do it a second time. Plus, the blonde isn’t that discreet and is terrible at hiding. Honestly, Techno doesn’t know how Tommy has survived this long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Techno would do anything to protect his little brother, especially from Dream. He doesn’t know what the green man has done to his brother but he isn’t the same anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He worries for Tommy, not like he’d admit it out loud but he does.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, there is only one problem, the voices don’t like Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hate him even.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe because Tommy has been hiding under his house, stealing his stuff, food and other things that HE worked hard to get. Or maybe because Tommy has been very annoying lately, talking about his stupid discs or maybe because-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ENOUGH!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He desperately needed to concentrate, to push these thoughts out of his head before it consumes him. But it’s getting more difficult the minute, plus with Tommy, it’s starting to get unbearable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s so tired, oh so tired and he needs the rest. Yet he can’t shut his eyes for even a second, too scared the voices will consume his mind and do something he doesn’t want.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scratch that, he’s terrified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he needs sleep, he wishes he could just close his eyes and deal with these god damn STUPID VOICES, tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows he can’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he won’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just needs to take a deep breath and control these ...thoughts. Normally he can, so it shouldn’t be this hard. Then why is it so difficult?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he was pathetic excuse of a brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just plain pathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pathetic pathetic <em>patheticpatheticpathetic<strong>PATHETICPATHE</strong></em>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, big man! I was thinking we could go back to- Techno?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade’s eyes widen, turning to face Tommy with an ungodly speed. The first thing the hybrid saw was the fear on the younger boy’s face and he thought, ‘that was a good look on Tommy.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy was frozen in fear as he stared back at the ruby eyes, shining ever so slightly. The pig’s tusks have grown into sharp fangs and his ears resembled of ones with horns.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked like a monster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy had seen this happen before, a while ago when he was younger. It was when Techno and Will were sparring. It had gotten out of control and the eldest had almost killed the fluffy-haired boy. If it wasn’t for Phil, Tommy was sure the term ‘Ghostbur’ would’ve been used more frequently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Tommy, I need you to do something- please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde, too scared to even utter a word just nods his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you, need you...To lock all the d-doors and fetch...fetch Phil.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Are you sure-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YES, TOMMY! NOW GO! <strong>RUN</strong>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy immediately did as he was told, closing the door from behind him and barricading it with wood. It should be sturdy enough to hold any brutal force.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, maybe not. But it was all he had on him, he didn’t have time to get his stuff in techno’s house for obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, he was running through the cold weather with only his typical red and white shirt and brown pants. He would get there faster without his armour since it’ll only drag him down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can only hope he can get there in time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Worried was not the right word for what Philza was feeling right as he stares at the shivering boy that stood in front of his doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Furious was a bit much but close enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Terrified? More like it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy? Mate, how’d you get here? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I r-ran here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, my fucking- get in. You look like you’re about to freeze to death.” Phil was about to move away from the door to let Tommy in. Yet the boy grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t have time Phil! Techno is currently going crazy at his house! And-and I wanted to help but- I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno is what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going crazy! Phil, we need to go like now!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He makes quick work of grabbing some stuff he’d need for the task at hand and dumps it all in a pouch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then proceeds to stretch his wings and steps outside. He grabs on to Tommy’s hands, hearing a little ‘oh no’ from the boy before he took off into the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to get to Techno.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voices were so loud, they were so loud to the point he wanted to tear his ears off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needs it to stop and the only way for it to stop is to give what the voices have been asking of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Blood for the blood god,</em> <em>blood for the blood god, <strong>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</strong></em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, it ceases.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He relishes on the peacefulness before it starts again yet this time, it was chanting something different.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Philza, philza, philza-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil was here? Why was he here? Techno’s going to hurt him, he doesn’t want that. No please, he begs, not Phil. Regardless, the voices get louder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">PHILZA PHILZA PHILZA-</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tech, mate? Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voices quiet down but were still there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to stay still, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks he feels himself nod but he isn’t sure, the pounding in his head was dampening everything else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno then felt hands on his arms, he immediately tensed. He hated when people touched him, it always burned when people touched him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this touch supplied him with a warmth that did not hurt and it was pulling him into a slumber he much desired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he relaxed his posture and opted in closing his eyes, he’ll just rest for a moment, no big deal...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno, bud. I need you to stay awake.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to cry in frustration at the fact he was not given any rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can sleep once you regain full control, I know you can do that Techno.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that’s all Techno needed before battling with his mind, slowly and progressively he started gaining control of his limbs and finally, his eyesight was not painted in red anymore. He could now see clearly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil...” Techno mumbled before falling forward against Phil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you, Tech. I got you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Tommy...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy’s fine. Although we had to fly to get here, so you can imagine what that did to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno managed a little chuckle before closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can rest now, Techno. We’re fine, you didn’t hurt anybody and I’m so proud of you for being so brave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...Thanks, dad.” The last bit was mumbled into Phil’s shoulder but the blonde still heard it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Philza sighs contently, both his sons are now okay, maybe not all of them. He might have to check on Tommy once he has taken Techno to bed. Poor boy doesn’t take well to flying.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Tommy.</p><p>I might re-edit this. Who knows?</p><p>Hope you have a wonderfull day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you have a fic you want to read around Phil?<br/>Don’t be shy, you can request almost anything!</p><p>Rules:</p><p>-NO incest<br/>-NO smut</p><p>(That’s it!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>